The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Zantedeschia aethiopica, and is hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘White Angel One’. ‘White Angel One’ represents a new herbaceous perennial grown for use as a landscape plant.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program by the Inventor in Barcelona, Spain. The objective of the breeding program was to produce a new cultivar of Zantedeschia with large, pure white flowers. The Inventor made a cross in May of 2002 between unnamed proprietary plants in the Inventor's breeding program; reference no. GBCA001 as the female parent and reference no. CAAGUILA002 as the male parent. The Inventor selected ‘White Angel One’ in April of 2004 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by the Inventor by tuber division in October of 2004 in Barcelona, Spain. Asexual propagation by tuber division has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.